


Unerwartete Hilfe

by Zirigosa



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Nach einem schier aussichtslosen Kampf gegen eine Höllenbestie, erhält der Paladin Tirion Fordring unerwartete Hilfe...





	Unerwartete Hilfe

**Author's Note:**

> "Pai" ist der OC meiner liebsten Freundin (@Mary-amani auf Tumblr.) <3

Knisterndes Feuer im Kamin weckte den Paladin.

Das Letzte, woran Tirion sich erinnern konnte war, dass etwas großes seinen Kopf getroffen haben musste.  
Die Stelle schmerzte noch immer, brannte fürchterlich, und während er mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über die Wunde strich, erinnerte er sich daran, dass sein kostbarer Helm irgendwo da draussen, in den schlammigen Marschen, eingedrückt in Grund und Boden, liegen musste…

Sein Schädel dröhnte, seine Knochen und jeder einzelne Muskeln in seinem Körper bereitete ihm Schmerzen.  
Es waren Fieberträume die ihn plagten, als er sein Bewusstsein verlor.  
Hatte ihn diese steinerne Kreatur gegen die er so erbittert kämpfte tatsächlich getragen?

Es wurde jedenfalls für einen Augenblick lang unsäglich heiß in seiner Rüstung und- Erst jetzt bemerkte der Paladin, dass er gar nichts mehr am Leib trug. Einbandagiert von Kopf bis Fuss lag er da, in einem fremden Bett, in einer ihm nicht bekannten Hütte. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung war eine Qual für ihn, dennoch wagte er den Versuch sich aufzurichten, und wurde dabei von heftigem Husten geschüttelt.

Seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer.

„Du bist ja schon wach?“  
Konnte er eine weibliche Stimme vernehmen, und während Tirion nach Atem rang, sah er sich im Raum um. Dort an der Türe stand eine junge Frau.  
Jünger als er, das konnte man sehen, mit schönem, goldenem Haar und Augen in denen man sich gerne verloren hätte. Trotz seiner Schmerzen stellte Tirion fest, dass von ihr ein seltsamer Bann ausging.  
Sie verzauberte ihn, faszinierte ihn…

„W-Wo bin ich?“ War seine Gegenfrage.  
„Bei mir zu Hause. In Sicherheit. Wie kommst du darauf gegen eine solche Bestie zu kämpfen?“ Sie klang ernst und erstaunt zugleich und sie schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern welche Abzeichen der Paladin an der Rüstung getragen hatte.

Über ihren Tonfall erstaunt, stützte Tirion sich auf den Ellenbogen ab und beobachtete alle ihre Bewegungen mit argwohn. Die Frau trug eine Schale gefüllt mit grünlichem Wasser ans Bett, darin einen Lappen, der all das aufgesogen hatte, was sie dem Kräutersud beigemengt hatte.  
Der starke Duft drang in Tirion’s Nase und ließ seine Augen tränen. „Ich… Ich geriet in einen Hinterhalt glaube ich. Dann war da ein … Zweiter, steinerner Koloss, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.“  
Sie drückte den Paladin sanft, aber bestimmend, zurück in die Matratze. „Das war mein Diener.“

„Diener?“ Tirion dämmerte was sie da sagte. „… Beim Licht…“ Doch sein Kopf schwirrte viel zu sehr, nicht zuletzt auch dank des intensiven Geruchs der Kräuter, als dass er sich hier und jetzt darüber hätte aufregen können, dass ausgerechnet eine Hexe ihm das Leben rettete.  
Die Hauptsache war doch schließlich, dass er wohlauf war.  
„… Danke.“ Brummte er leise, ehe die junge Frau sich daran machte die Decke runter zu ziehen und seine Brust zu entblößen. „Was-“  
„Nur die Ruhe, du brauchst das um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.“  
Tirion stieß ein leises Gebet zum Dank gen Himmel, dass er diesen Sud nicht trinken musste, andererseits war ihn einzuatmen nicht wirklich besser, doch die wohltuende Reibung ließ ihn sichtlich entspannen.  
„Woher kommst du?“ Wollte sie wissen.  
„Aus Herdweiler. Wir haben… Ein Problem mit Orks.“  
Sie verstand und nickte. Den Lappen erneut ins Wasser tauchend, legte sie ihm den auf die Stirn, während sie wieder etwas von dem Sud auf seiner Brust verteilte und wieder einrieb.  
„Und wie ist dein Name.“  
„Tirion. Fordring.“  
Er wartete ab um in ihrem Gesicht eine Regung zu erkennen, doch diese blieb aus. Sie schien weder ihn zu kennen, noch den Namen jemals gehört zu haben.  
Oder aber sie konnte das sehr gut verstecken.  
Nachdem eine satte Minute Ruhe zwischen den beiden herrschte, holte der Paladin tief Luft. „Und… Dein Name?“  
„Penelope. Aber meine Freunde nennen mich Pai.“  
„Ein schöner Name.“ „Danke.“  
„Was sagt… Euer Mann dazu, dass Ihr hier einen Fremden beherbergt?“ Zumindest Tirion wollte etwas Anstand wahren und sie dezent über ihre familiäre Lage auszufragen kam ihm gerade recht.  
Was war das nur, was sie auf ihn ausübte…  
Bestimmt waren es die Kräuter.

„Ich bin nicht verheiratet.“ „Also lebt Ihr in Sünde?“ Fragte er nach und meinte das eher witzig als ernst, was man an dem kurzen, aber amüsierten Schnaufen hören konnte, welches in einem leichten Hustenanfall endete.  
Pai verzog keine Miene.  
Sie fand so etwas nicht einmal im Ansatz amüsant, stattdessen nahm sie geduldig dem gebeutelten Paladin den Lappen wieder von der Stirn und wartete ab, bis er sich beruhigte.  
„Entschuldigt. Es war sicher nicht meine Absicht Euch zu beleidigen.“  
„Das hast du auch nicht.“  
„Also… Ihr… Du…? Du wohnst hier alleine?“ „So ist es.“ Nur sie, ihre Dämonen und ein paar Bücher. Mehr war da nicht. Mehr brauchte sie auch nicht.  
Bis auf ihre wöchentlichen Besuche in Gilneas, hiess das.

Tirion befriedigte die Antwort seltsamerweise.  
Er war bestimmt kein Schwerenöter, und ganz gewiss ließ ihn den Schlag auf den Kopf gerade ein wenig unberechenbar wirken.  
„Fein, wenn es das nun war, dann werde ich mich wieder anderen Arbeiten widmen und später nach dir sehen.“

„Eine Frage hätte ich da noch…“  
Pai trocknete sich gerade die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und musterte Tirion neugierig.  
„… Hast du mich etwa ganz ausgezogen?“  
„Ich musste deine Wunden verarzten, was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?“  
Der Paladin nickte langsam. Ihm war das etwas unangenehm, aber er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben das zu zeigen.  
Die Hexer verstand schon, zog ihre Brauen zusammen und grinste leicht. „Keine Sorge, grosser Mann.“ Neckte sie ihn dabei.  
„Du bist nicht der erste Unbekleidete der mir unter die Augen kommt.“  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer.

Tirion wusste nich ob ihm gerade vor Scham die Hitze ao ins Gesicht schoss, oder ob es am Fieber lag…  
Jedenfalls zog er die Decke wieder etwas höher und biss verlegen die Zähne zusammen.


End file.
